


Office Hours

by tea_petty



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Frottage, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: The Apprentice goes in for some one-on-one time with his mentor.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr; tea-pettier

There was a soft knock at the door.

“Come in,” Julian said, without looking up from the parchment sprawled before him.

The door opened almost immediately, and there was a short pause in which the dismalness of the main operating chamber seeped in, before the Apprentice’s body eclipsed the dreary sliver encroaching on Julian’s headspace.

Julian glimpsed up – he could afford to now, having grown accustomed to keeping a dignified face around his handsome, young apprentice in the months he’d taken him under his wing.

“Dr. Devorak,” the man at the door began, before flinching at his formality. He was only a couple of years younger, and until recently, he’d felt no pressure to stand on ceremony. “Julian,” he tried again, and he felt his face warm.

“Yes?” Julian put his quill down, giving his apprentice his full attention. “Is everything alright?” Then he stiffened. “You’re not feeling sick, are you?”

“No, no, nothing like that.”

The Apprentice spoke hastily, his nerves twitching out physical responses, before his brain could give the okay. It was too quick to be discerned from a lie, and so Julian rose to his feet at once, alarmed.

“Really, I’m fine – that’s not-“ the Apprentice stepped back, stopped by the door as he bumped it shut behind him.

Then Julian was standing before him, drawing closer into a proximity they’d both been tiptoeing around since _that_ afternoon. The fire at his back, Julian’s face was painted in shadows of varying intensities. It made the red of his hair burn brighter, and the blue of his eyes demand honesty in a way that made the Apprentice want to be brave.

“Nonsense, I’m a proper doctor – let me see.”

There was no levity or fluttered fears in Julian’s voice – just a steely fear that forced steadiness from its gravity. The Apprentice could not be sick. Julian lifted the palm of his hand to his forehead to check.

The Apprentice was swathed in a heat then, it swirled around his head, clouding his mind and jumbled his thoughts. It trickled down, down, down and he thought he might faint.

Despite this Julian relaxed; nothing felt amiss to him. 

“You really are okay.”

“That’s what I tried telling you.”

For a moment, the Apprentice felt normal again, like they had been before that one afternoon, at the wharf. The feelings had still been there of course but cohabitating with their complacency. There was no demand to put the feelings into real words then like there was after the fact. 

The Apprentice maintained that he wasn’t sick, but the words still threatened, seizing from inside him, as if trying to break out. Word vomit.

“Then, what did you need?”

It was slipping away, the Apprentice felt, like the trickling of a condensed cold sweat between his fingers. His moment, their moment, in this proximity, slipping through the cracks, his courage – he wanted to be courageous. 

Julian’s face was quickly shifting towards concern again, the proximity doing nothing to dissuade the innerworkings of his heart from showing themselves. And so, the Apprentice thought, he should learn from his teacher, and do the same.

He pinched his eyes shut, felt himself rock back on his heels – or maybe that was his head swimming with the threat to black out again. 

Whatever it was, when he fell forward, Julian had caught him – his arms were rigid, only sort of willing to accept the Apprentice’s form, braced against Julian’s chest. His lips caught the other man’s with a vigor that told the Apprentice, a similar storm was raging on in his teacher. 

Warmth burst from the point of contact, and permeated through the Apprentice’s form, softening his taut posture. It was…simultaneously hard and gentle, this kiss. His lips were as lush and tasted as he remembered them; like the Vesuvian red he’d been drinking earlier. The feelings behind it though, and the unwillingness to speak them into existence, was like running headfirst into a stone wall.

The Apprentice didn’t open his eyes until he was safely back where he had started. Julian, meanwhile, had undergone a transformation from such a kiss; every wall of professionalism having been brought down. He stared gape mouthed at his apprentice now, his cheekbones dancing with crimson, his eyes wide.

The Apprentice thought he was going to ask a ‘ _Why?_ ’ or a ‘ _How dare’_ or something of that nature.

Instead, Julian staggered backwards, dazed. He only went a few steps, but the Apprentice could tell that behind the stillness in his eyes, his mind was reeling. When Julian’s hand caught the edge of his desk, something shifted in him. The Apprentice barely caught it; it was so quick – a passing light reflected off him from the candle some ways away.

In the next moment, Julian was bringing his hands across the desk, throwing everything to the floor in one swift motion.

The Apprentice could do nothing but watch as Julian spun on his heel and returned to him. His hands took him then, one sliding into an iron hold in the Apprentice’s hair, the other wrapping tightly around his waist. The Apprentice’s eyes fluttered shut again, and he succumbed to Julian, melting into his arms, letting his mouth yield to the other man’s.

He could barely feel his legs as Julian guided them away from the door. He listened for the tell-tale latch of the lock but could near none past the sound of he and Julian, the soft sound of their mouths meeting again and again. 

The Apprentice forgot all about what solid ground felt underfoot when Julian hoisted him up, relinquishing a sharp puff of air into his mouth, and settled the Apprentice onto his desk. The Apprentice’s face heated again, but he barely registered it before his legs had cinched around Julian’s waist, anchoring the older man to him.

“ _Oh_!” 

The Apprentice’s moan was cut short as Julian’s mouth pressed to his again, his open-mouthed kisses fanning the heat that was starting to settle at his groin. He felt a tugging sensation and wondered if Julian could tell he was making him hard.

The Apprentice slid his arms around Julian’s broad shoulders and pressed; he felt the knots of tension and tried to melt them away. He felt the twitching tension from his jaw in the kiss; a mess of teeth, tongue, and lips. When the Apprentice tried to match his roughness, Julian would tug at his hair, like a dog owner brought his dogs to heel on a leash. The Apprentice yielded to this too, easing up on his own hunger so that Julian might sate his own. When he peeked at the taller man through his lashes, his irises spoke of a blue fever and rendered the Apprentice paralyzed.

This was very different from the last Julian the Apprentice had kissed.

A bead of sweat slid down Julian’s temple, and he groaned when the Apprentice managed to nip at his tongue. The Apprentice smoothed his hands back towards Julian’s chest, trying to push his clothing from him. The smooth planes of him beneath, covered in more of that trademark red hair; it was the only thing that could’ve broken the kiss, the need to touch and feel and see overwhelming the need to taste – for now. 

The Apprentice tore himself from Julian’s mouth – agony. He swept in, craning his neck to trail kisses across the expanse of his chest. He dragged his tongue against a nipple as he crossed it. At the feeling of Julian’s hold on him tightening the Apprentice grew inspired, and the next kiss he planted was below Julian’s collarbone. He latched on, sucking hard until Julian gasped. Where the Apprentice left, was now a mottled, red-purple petal. 

The brine of Julian’s skin was intoxicating. The Apprentice hurried and shucked off his own shirt, needing to be bathed in Julian’s natural scent. When he returned to Julian, the older man had finally gotten rid of his jacket, shirt, and gloves. They lay at a puddle in his feet, where the Apprentice’s clothes and pride joined them. The Apprentice greedily popped the button of his trousers and took great care to drag the waistline of his trousers and underwear over his hips and down those long legs.

Julian’s cock sprang free, and the Apprentice drank in his musky scent as it curled around his cock, nestled against a mess of wiry red curls. It was a heavy scent that only could’ve belonged to that part of the man. 

The Apprentice reached for it, wrapping his hand securely around Julian’s girth, before giving it an experimental jerk. 

Julian groaned and immediately jolted his hips against the Apprentice’s hand. The Apprentice reached with his free hand for the button at his own trousers, but his grip was shaky, and he struggled with easing the button through the hole.

“My pants…” he grunted, unwilling to release Julian’s cock.

Julian’s hands descended on the top of the Apprentice’s trousers and wrenched the button open before dragging them over his hips.

“No underwear?”

The Apprentice gave a strained grin, his hand still working Julian’s length, punctuated occasionally by his thumb teasing at the tip.

“Easier, no?”

The thought of an accessible, ready Apprentice made Julian’s cock throb, and the Apprentice felt it in the palm of his hand.

“ _Fuck_.”

The Apprentice’s length sprang free, uninhibited by clothes now. Before Julian could reach for the Apprentice’s cock, he was shifting forwards until Julian’s length lined up with his own. Julian’s head dropped as he watched the Apprentice’s movements, mesmerized. With the hand that was just wrapped around Julian, he extended his grip to wrap around both of their lengths. He slunk his hand upwards, trying to stoke at the friction between their two lengths. Both men groaned, and Julian thrust again, trying to feel the friction with the Apprentice more intensely. Meanwhile, the Apprentice was aching for more.

Delicious as the friction was, it was not enough. The Apprentice tried furtively to rub at their lengths, trying to pull some deeper satisfaction from the friction and proximity, but he hit a wall.

Julian looked up, surprised when the Apprentice released their lengths, his trance broken now that there was nothing to watch. The Apprentice had scooted off the desk, and turned to face Julian once more. With Julian braced against the desk now, their roles were effectively reversed.

The surprise ebbed away, and Julian watched as the Apprentice dropped to his knees. Julian’s cock bobbed in front of him, as if waiting for the other man to put his lips to it.

Julian never even had to ask him to; never had it crossed his mind, and the Apprentice, as he fitted Julian’s length in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks – realized that since he’d stepped into the door, even at the root of his pretenses, he’d never planned on leaving without doing what he was doing now. It was exactly because Julian would never bring himself to ask such a thing of his student, that the Apprentice had decided to do it anyways.

The flat of his tongue teased at Julian’s tip, and he groaned, carding his hands through the Apprentice’s hair, before tangling in it. While he still had the range of motion to do so, the Apprentice eased upwards, his hand reaching to grasp the shaft as the Apprentice relinquished more of Julian’s length. Julian watched the Apprentice, his breathing slowing until the Apprentice bent his neck again and planted an open-mouthed kiss at the base of Julian’s cock. With the hand that was not jerking Julian off, he gently cupped his balls, fondling gently.

Julian took in a deep shuddering breath as the Apprentice sucked gently at the base, and the older man’s arousal flared dangerously close to release.

The Apprentice lapped at the spot he sucked at, alternating between light sucking and licking, the abrupt switches almost jolting Julian where he stood. The hand pumping at Julian’s length had slowed to allow more focus on that spot at the base, while the other hand had wandered further back between Julian’s legs to stroke at the sensitive flesh there.

Julian shuddered again.

“Gods,” he moaned, “who taught you _that_?”

The Apprentice’s lips quirked up into a smile, but he never ceased his ministrations. He took the hand that had wandered between Julian’s legs, and traced a finger along the area, starting from where the asshole was, moving forward until he reached the balls again. Julian moaned, the grip he had in the Apprentice’s hair tightening.

“I think,” he gasped, “I think I’m close.”

“You think or you _know_ , Doctor?” The Apprentice murmured at the base.

He felt the resounding twitch of Julian’s cock in the palm of his hand. The Apprentice sucked once more, his other hand returning to the balls and giving the lightest of squeezes. Julian shuddered again, before releasing the Apprentice suddenly. So used to the restraining tug of Julian’s grip on him, the Apprentice fell backwards, just in time to feel thick, ropy spurts of cum hit him. 

Most of it landed in a spatter along his collarbone, dribbling down his chest. One glob landed on his chin though, and the Apprentice ensured he’d caught Julian’s eye before swiping it off with a finger and taking great care to lick it off.

Julian’s hand caught at the Apprentice’s cheek and he brushed his thumb tenderly across it. The Apprentice, feeling the tickling touch at the corner of his lips, smiled against the motion. He took Julian’s hand in his own and pressed the back to his lips in a chaste kiss.

The depths of Julian’s eyes softened further, if at all possible, and the Apprentice felt a burst of warmth in his chest. Why should they bother hiding any longer? There was no way this was just some scandalous tryst between a teacher and a student. When they touched, it was like finding something he hadn’t realized he was looking for. When their lips met, it was the affirmation of every secret want they’d whispered into the dark. They were both adults anyways, so really, why should they be running around and hiding as if they’d been caught stealing cookies form the cookie jar?

As the Apprentice was vowing to himself to never run from this again, the knob at the door turned, clicking as the lock mechanism caught. The two men leapt apart.

“Dr. Devorak?” a reedy voice sounded through the wood.

“Just a second!” Julian called back, hastily pulling his trousers back up, and stuffing himself back inside. 

The Apprentice redressed as well, giving himself a once over with his hands to make sure he hadn’t missed any traces of Julian on him.

When Julian opened the door once more, his curls were still disheveled, and his shirt was viciously wrinkled – but it was no less than what most had come to expect from him.

“Right then, thank you Julian, I’ll get on that right away,” the Apprentice cleared his throat.

Julian nodded, “Excellent. Let me know when it’s done.”

The Apprentice stepped past Julian without even looking at him and left with an air of professionalism coming from a man who hadn’t just gotten his mentor off.


End file.
